1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a cell cutting device and a cell cutting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various methods may be used to separate a plurality of cells that are formed in a sheet (for example, a substrate of display panels). In particular, a laser or a chemical treatment is generally used. For example, for a plurality of display panels formed on a common substrate, the laser or chemical treatment may be used to separate the display panels. The display panels may alternatively be manually separated.
However, when the aforementioned methods are used, the procedure may be complicated and incur a large manufacturing cost. On the other hand, when the cells are manually separated, quality may vary due to factors such as a difference in cutting pressure. In particular, with manual separation, production output may vary significantly according to factors such as the expertise of the workers.